Clove & Cato: Death is in the air
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This was orginally a request by someone, to be about them, but I changed their name to a HG character. It is an ending different from the book! Please review!


3...2...1... There's the siren and I take off faster than the speed of light. Cato and I reach the cornucopia at the same time. We both gather our best weapons, mine being knives and his being a sword. Marvel and Glimmer arrive next, and they grab their weapons. Then, they go off on a killing spree, as does Cato. I gather what supplies I can, so that we can ensure that we get most of the stuff in there. Before I know it, the bloodbath is over. While Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer inspect what supplies I have gathered, I begin to take in the carnage. Mangled bodies are scattered around like leaves during the fall. This bloodbath was more than ordinary bloodshed. It was more than a massacre. It was more than slaughter. It was war. This war, however, was no ordinary war. The lives that were lost not taken because of a dispute. They were taken for entertainment. Young, innocent children have been robbed of their lives for the sake of the Capitol's amusement. These children, they had a life, they had a family, and they had a dream, but now its gone. All of it. Stolen in vein. Deprived of a future. I feel a lump in my throat as I try to hold back my guilt. I may not have taken any lives yet, but knowing that I could have stopped it haunts me. However, it is part of the games. "Clove!", someone screeches. I don't register it right away. "Clove!", I hear again. I turn away from the mangled bodies to see Cato looking at me. "It's time to go", he informs me. He, Marvel and Glimmer have already set up a base camp. Now, it is time to hunt. It kills me inside knowing that more lives will be stolen. As we walk, Cato notices my hesitations. He comes and puts an arm around me, kisses my forehead, and looks at me with his soulful, bright, blue eyes. His eyes are asking what is wrong. I can't keep it from him. I know he won't judge. I tell him what is bothering me, and he just pulls me into a hug. "I know it sucks", he whispers to me,"but we have no choice. We have to make sure you make it back alive. Your family needs you." "But I need you", I reply. He just shakes his head. I know he's right. My family needs me. I was the bread winner of my family. I must return, even if it means losing the person I love most. I sigh. I just nod. For the next serval days, we continue to find what remaining tributes are left. In the process, we lose Glimmer. Hey, I hate that she had to die, but it is one less career that can kill me or Cato. Eventually, we are down to the final four. The last one we need to find is Thresh, the boy from District 11. Luckily, we know where he is. We have been saving him for last, hoping that he would be weaker by the time we found him. He is our biggest threat. We eventually find him setting some traps. Marvel instantly throws one of the three spears he is carrying, and hits Thresh right in the center of his back. We hear his body thud to the ground at the same moment we hear his cannon. Before I know it, Marvel and Cato are already fighting to be the last one standing. I decide to join in. I want to end this. I'm tired of being around death. Death is in the air I breathe, the water I drink, the food I eat, and in the eyes of every human that is trapped within this arena. Marvel takes one of my knives, and cuts my stomach, but I can't feel it. I take it back from him, and jam it into his throat. His blood spatters everywhere. I can't believe I just took a life. However, I had no choice. His cannon goes off way before I realize it. Now it is down to me and Cato. He takes one of my knives, and jams it into his chest. "I love you", he mouthes. He collapses, but his cannon doesn't go off. I don't want him to die. I now realize I can't live without him. I have no choice but do the same thing to myself. After I push the knife through me, I collapse next to him. We join our hands together, and use what little strength we have left to raise them, showing the Capitol that they cannot make us fight. I hear the hovercraft roar over us as we fall, together, into our eternal rest. ...

I wake up, not knowing where I am. Am I dead? By the looks of it I'm still alive. I'm dressed in a lovely evening gown. Cato is no where to be seen. I bet they let him die and they saved me. This must be my final interview. I decide that when I get out there, I will do whatever it takes for the Capitol to want to kill me so I can be with him. As soon as I step out, I am shocked to see him. He is here, and alive. I run straight to him, and burry my body into his arms. He strokes my back, trying to reassure me. I now don't care why they kept us both, nor do I care how this interview goes. I'm just happy that the odds were in my favor.


End file.
